Fairy Tail in Real Life WW3
by Freeziex17
Summary: Ever wondered what the Fairy Tail characters would be like in our every day life? What about when all things go bad and WW3 approaches? With their new found magic the Fairy Tail members must try and stop WW3 and bring peace back to the world. Can they do it? Or will they fail and parish at the hands of others?


**AUTHORS NOTE. READ IF YOU WANT TO.**

Hey there I just wanted say a few things before you start reading, this is my very first fanfiction and also my first time attempting to write as well. I don't particularly enjoy English but I love reading books and manga etc. I noticed a lack of stories in some of the crossover sections for that particular manga/anime I like, which of course is what brought you here, Fairy Tail. Or rather, a lack of good ones I should say, and I don't mean the plot I mean the grammar. Like come on people you can't be that oblivious lol. Anyways please review and give me some feedback on my writing if you see anything or if it has any grammatical errors etc. I would very much appreciate it. Also I came up with this plot line but I'm not sure if other people would like it too much so if you don't please let me know. Thanks.

P.S. This particular story is not a crossover, rather I had a more interesting idea with how current events are in the real world with all the memes about world war 3 etc.

\- Freezie

One more note, the characters in the story will be using their Avatar arc appearance and abilities, I realize there is only 2 episodes in the anime so there is gonna be some spoilers etc so beware if you haven't read the manga. So basically Natsu has become even more OP and Lucy has some new abilities.

This story will be taking place in a real world setting, where Natsu and all the team Natsu members (including Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Erza, Gajeel, Gray. I know Gajeel isn't part of team Natsu but I kind of like him and feel he'd make a nice addition to the story. Happy and Charle are not in the story considering they are Exceeds and don't particularly hold a place in here. Sorry guys :c I like them too but it wouldn't make sense to have them). The plot is as follows: Team Natsu are separated (for the most part), they have no idea either person exists, although everyone is currently in the same high school, Natsu Gr 11, Gray 11, Erza 12, Lucy 11, Gajeel 11 and Wendy Gr 9. One day, back in kinder-garden for them (except Wendy she was in preschool) after school everyone was heading home when and it started raining. No, not rain, there were these weird rainbow colored particles coming from the sky. Everyone was quite skeptical about them but carried on normally. Little did they know, these magic particles would change them forever. Every since that day, around 0.00001% of the world population is now capable of doing magic. That is roughly 7000 people. This is a story following Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Wendy, Gajeel, and Gray as they harness their newfound magic, unaware of each other until one fateful day, where the whole world had changed forever.

By the way, the time when they got their magic will not be written. This is years after when they are in high school.

Gray POV.

"Hurry up Natsu you're going to make us late again just give me last nights homework already!" Gray had completely forgotten about last nights Physics homework, well, thats what he had told Natsu, he more so just didn't feel like doing it. He was more focused on unfreezing his leg, which he had accidentally done while training with his magic, and was tired out after he got out of it. But of course he couldn't explain that to Natsu.

"It kind of got burned up again... I mean I didn't really understand it anyways." Natsu had replied.

How does he always manage to do that? That's like the third time this week where he used that same excuse 'It accidentally got burned'. How does one accidentally burn their homework anyways?!

"Again? Mr. Zawacki is gonna be infuriated."

"I know... good thing he can't call my parents since they died when I was young, and I never had a guardian." Natsu said rather coldly.

"Mine left me when I was young, no idea where they are now." I replied. I decided to tell him since he had openely said that about his parents, and I sort of felt obligated to.

RINGGGGG

Ah shit, there goes the bell.

"Come on Natsu we're gonna be late!" I say as I get up off the bench we were sitting on and head to class rather hastily with Natsu following close behind.

"Yeah yeah i'm coming."

*Quick note, I decided I'd try and do a thing before they all meet where I try and touch base with everyone in each chapter, let me know if you like it would rather me stick with just Natsu or Lucy. (prefer them since they are the main characters in normal Fairy Tail.)*

Lucy POV

OOF we had both collided while rushing toward our class. My books and keys dropped to the ground. Crap! Those aren't my house keys those are my gold and silver ones!

As I looked up to see who I had bumped into I wasn't expecting what I saw. It was some guy with bring pink colored hair and a scarf on, in the middle of spring none the less too.

"Oh sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going!" He exclaimed.

"No no I wasn't either no worries!" I quickly replied as I was going for my keys.

"Here let me give you a hand with all this – "

"NATSU! I'm leaving you down there if you don't hurry up!" Some guy yelled down from the third floor up the stairs, which were to our left.

"You go on ahead! Make an excuse for me!" The boy whose name I figured was Natsu, since that's what his friend had said.

He continued to help me scramble all my things together to get going, and then I saw him come across my one of my keys... this is bad.

"Woah, now this is a crazy looking key!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Yeah well I live in a really old house so the keys are really weird haha" I laughed off to try and make it seem like it was nothing. I hope he doesn't notice!

"Oh cool, here you go." He said as he handed me the last of my things. He was pretty nice. For some reason I felt safe around him, even thought we just had met. I got up and started rushing away since I needed to get to my next class.

"Hey! Whats your name?" He half yelled through the hall.

"Lucy!" I replied, and then he replied with his name in return.

Natsu POV

Lucy huh? She seemed nice. But what were those weird keys? Surely they couldn't be house keys right? Maybe im just over exaggerating it. I pondered these thoughts as I entered my physics class with Mr. Zawacki giving me the stare down.

"Oh Mr. Dragneel. You finally decided to show up!" He said in a mocking tone. I could hear people snickering as they heard my last name as they always do. And of course Gray was full out laughing which wasn't helping.

"Quite Gray!" Mr. Zawacki shouted across the classroom. "We just so happened to be doing a homework check. Mind if I see your homework?" He asked all while knowin' I didn't do it.

"Well you see... it maaaay have gotten burned up again..." I replied hesitantly.

"Okay, that's enough, I have had it with you. This is the 3rd time you have used that excuse this week, I'm sending you to the principals office!" Great. Here we go again. I thought as he handed me my slip.

I walked down the halls just flicking my thumb through my closed fist and igniting it with fire like a lighter. And then out of frustration I lit the office slip on fire and dropped it on the ground. I then realized I was in front of a classroom door and someone might have just saw me... Great I thought. Just what I needed.

As I entered the office I saw one of my office buddies Gajeel in there already. Gajeel was in the office just about as often as I was, so we got to know each other from that, but we don't have any classes together so we aren't good friends.

And that's when it all happened. The beginning of the end for this world.

 **STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER 2! COMING OUT MOST LIKELY THIS FRIDAY! Going to be a 2000 word chapter and there is going to be fight scenes and also going to feature the rest of the gang! (Gajeel, Erza, Wendy!)**

 **UPDATE **** CHAPTER 2 WILL BE OUT TOMORROW! 2500 PLUS WORDS!**


End file.
